


Imp In Her Eyes

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Bound in Story [19]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was that. There, in her voice, in the look in her eyes, she was telling him exactly what she knew, what she had read between the lines, both from Buffy- and from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imp In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Imp In Her Eyes  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Trek: The Original Series  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Trek: The Original Series are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=9537.0)  
>  **Summary:** _That was that. There, in her voice, in the look in her eyes, she was telling him exactly what she knew, what she had read between the lines, both from Buffy- and from himself._  
>  **Author's notes:** References the short story 'Surprise!', written by Nichelle Nichols, part of 'Star Trek: The New Voyages 2.'

Down below, two figures dressed in padded white sporting suits danced back and forth lightly, slim foils clashing, dancing, sliding and slicing through the air, against one another as each sought its target. Above, watching from the stands, Jim couldn't help but be a little entranced by the way one of those figures moved. It was an echo of the way she'd been in the desert when he'd first found her, more restrained, yet still graceful and deadly in her motions, utterly efficient in her defense while dead on with her attacks. She was stronger, he knew, than her human opponents, and faster, which was why the figure she was currently matched with was Andorian; while almost equal to her in strength, however, the Andorian's movement seemed choppy, primitive, when compared to hers. She was-

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

The words came as a surprise, and he barely kept from starting as he tore his gaze away from the display below to turn and look at the speaker. Uhura had a look in her eyes, sparkling, as she met his, and he chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"She's very talented, yes," he answered, not altogether ready to admit to his own attraction to the young woman below. Not given the circumstances they'd fallen into, with Buffy a cadet to his own rank of admiral. Of course, that didn't mean that he was fooling his former chief communications officer in the least, because the look in her eyes now... "It's good to see you, Lieutenant, as always. Have you come to see Mr. Summers' performance?"

"I have indeed, Admiral." Oh yes, the knowing tone in her voice matched her eyes, and there was laughter underlaid in both, as well as amusement. "She's a student in one of my communications classes; she invited the entire class to watch the tournament, so I decided to take her up on it. She tells the most _interesting_ stories."

"She does, does she?" He quirked an eyebrow at that playful tone. "Dare I ask what those stories involve?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't," Uhura answered, her voice silken, and he had a moment to remember a birthday, several years past, when she had all but purred the way she did now, both before and after the party she had helped surprise him with. "After all, not all of those stories involved an unnamed man from Iowa falling from his horse, or the way he would help her whenever she fell from _hers_."

And that was that. There, in her voice, in the look in her eyes, she was telling him exactly what she knew, what she had read between the lines, both from Buffy- and from himself. She always _had_ been talented at that, a useful skill for a communications officer- now a communications teacher- to have.

"So I hear," he finally replied, and there was a nod to her, his own admission of what she was insinuating, and she chuckled herself. Then, just as a long beep sounded from below, Buffy scoring her final point in against her opponent, she began to turn to leave.

"It was good to see you, Admiral. We should meet more often." And then, a pause, and a look over her shoulder, and he remembered that same birthday, the way she had stopped on her way out of the shared bathroom between he and Spock's quarters, had turned to look at him where he still stood in his towel, dripping from the shower, an impish look in her eyes. Her comment then had been no more innocent than her comment now; "I understand someone baked her a cake for her birthday last month. She didn't mention that old tradition of spanking, though. Someone should make sure she knows we still celebrate it, especially since someone else's birthday is coming up soon."

With those words- that _threat_ \- floating in the air, Uhura chuckled again and disappeared into the crowd. Jim swallowed, perhaps a little thickly, and glanced down at the field, where Buffy was pulling off her helmet and smiling blindingly, waving up at him. She wouldn't... would she? But then, Jim had long ago learned not to underestimate Uhura when she set her mind to something, especially if she thought it best for those involved.

"'A mother's work,' indeed," he muttered quietly, and smiled back, picking his way down to meet with Buffy.


End file.
